


Cirque Du Demón

by Crunk



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asphyxiation, Choking, Circus, Explicit Language, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Trapeze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunk/pseuds/Crunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the best thing for two young runaways trying to escape their unfair life at home well by joining the circus of course, but is everything what it truly seems at Cirque du démon? It's simply one hell of a circus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> //posted back in December 2013 on fanfiction.net it gets better just bear with me
> 
> Hello! this is my first fanfiction and I was honestly iffy about actually posting it online but I thank my best friend for giving me feedback and telling me I should publish the first chapter and see where it goes...I understand this is a little short but I promise these will get longer as the plot develops!

Ciel Phantomhive sat in his social studies class with his head on his desk not bothering to pay attention to what his teacher was saying as he felt school was utterly pointless, instead he found himself drawn to stare out the window and look at the snow covered parking lot wishing time would go faster so he could go home and just be done for the day. Ciel slowly picked his head of the desk and let his eyes wander around the room looking at all the "motivational" posters that were on the walls, he could only roll his eyes 'Quite ridiculous and a waste of paper its not like a poster with a picture that has nothing to do with the quote will make me want to work harder' he thought, eventually his dark blue eyes looked at the clock noticing there was only 5 minuets left of class, he let out a sigh of relief and put his head back down letting himself gaze back out the window watching as the snow slowly fell from the sky. The bell rang and Ciel quickly gathered his things and rushed out the door so he wouldn't get stuck in the crowded hallways, he quickly made his way to his locker to find that his best friend was already waiting for him wearing that ridiculous grin that he only wore when he had questions, "Sooo tomorrows the big day! What do you want for your birthday?" Alois asked in the most cheerful voice possible "Its really not that important Alois, Its just another day to me to be completely honest with you" he replied " You did not just say that...Another day not important! Ciel you're turning 18 tomorrow is the day that you officially become an adult, it also has its luxuries you can smoke, get into clubs and you can finally watch porn without lying about you age!" The blond said with a smile. The comment got the blond a smack to the back of the head and his smile quickly faded only to be replaced with a frown "Stop making that face it makes you look even uglier then you already are," ",You know Ciel your words hurt sometimes but if you answer my question I will forget about the love tap and the insult, now tell me what it is that you want for your birthday!" Alois said " Well if you must know what I really want I'd like for my birthday is better grades so I don't have to listen to my father tonight." Ciel said with a sigh knowing he had it coming once he got home and his family sat down at dinner. "You know I can't do that, how bad are they anyways?" the blond asked as the bluenette handed him the sheet of paper as they walked down the almost empty hallway, light blue eyes widened as he skimmed through the low grades feeling bad for his friend knowing exactly how his friends father was going to react "Phantomhive, Vincent is going to murder you, you know that right?" Alois stated offering a small smile The younger male let out an annoyed sigh his anxiety was already high enough and Alois wasn't making it any better, Ciel couldn't do anything about his low grades now and its not like he could hide it from his parents they knew when each report card came out down to a 'T' he quickly snatched the report card out of his friends hands as they reached their cars. "I know that my parents are going to be upset, plus I'm still not in my fathers good graces yet he's still not to happy about me liking boys," Ciel opened the door to his car ", I'm going to head home wish me luck." he said as he go into his car and started it waving to his friend, before he could pull out his friend tapped on the window which Ciel reluctantly rolled down. "You never did tell me what you wanted for your birthday" the blond said shoving his hands in his pockets shivering the winters in upstate New York we never pleasant and he hated the cold "I know, that's because I don't know what I want and to be honest I don't think there is anything that I want, I'll call you later Alois it's freezing and all my heat is leaving my car because I'm stuck talking to you" Ciel said with a smile he said his goodbye and quickly closed his window so his car would heat up. He pulled out of the parking lot dreading his drive home, he didn't want to listen to his parents yell at him and quite honestly he didn't know what to expect when he got home he just knew that it wasn't going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //tbh i posted this one on Ciel's actual birthday// 
> 
> Warnings: TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF-HARM, Harsh language
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

As the snow was falling around him ciel was careful to drive cautiously even though once in awhile during his drive home he wondered what would happen if he just didn't give a shit in the world on what would happen if he decided to get a little reckless while driving but he would quickly dismiss these morbid thoughts and continue his drive home regretting what was to come as soon as he walked through his front door.

What should have been a short drive home seemed to stretch on for hours Ciel's anxiety was getting way to high, he didn't even realize that he had finally pulled into the drive way of his home, the bluenette sat in his car and listened to the beautiful sounds of Millstone by Brand New playing through his radio hoping to calm his nerves but it just didn't work so he finally shut off his car, grabbed his things and got out making his way to the front door he took a deep breath and opened the door only to be bombarded by the smell of his mothers cooking he couldn't help but take a deep breath and take in the scent of the chicken that his mother was making, his favorite, Ciel slid his shoes off and began walking towards his room,

"Ciel, would you be a dear and set the table for me while I finish up in the kitchen your father should be home shortly and you know how he gets after a long day," Rachel said with a smile on her face

" Of course mother just let me put my things in my room and I'll get right on it" Ciel replied feel his anxiety rush back to him at the mention of his father you see it wasn't much of his mother he was worried about it was Vincent he had always been tough on Ciel when it came to his grades because one day he would have to run his fathers company, the Funtom company, because he was the only heir therefore he didn't have much choice in the matter even if he had no desire to run it he'd never tell his father it would most likely upset him more then he already is with Cie, not only that but he didn't need the stress that would come along with his father giving him the cold shoulder because Ciel is a past self-harmer after the death of his Aunt Angelia, or Madame Red as she liked to be called, two years ago he quit due to the fact his aunt was so important to him and she ended up catching him in the act a few nights before her death, the day of the funeral he sat at his aunts grave remembering the words she said to him 'Ciel why are you doing this you know that you are a very important boy to me you are the only nephew and you are the beautiful product of the man I loved once and my darling sister and if anything were to happen to you I don't know if I could ever face them again because looking at them would make me think to much of you and it would only bring pain to this family, please Ciel don't do this I love you to much to lose you' that day he made a promise to his aunt he'd never inflict pain on himself ever again,he wasn't quite sure how much longer he could keep this promise to Madame Red.

He went back downstairs and helped his mom set the table and finish up dinner letting him forget such depressing thoughts only for a little while because not to long after they finished he heard the front door open allowing all of his depression to come back to him, He let out a small sigh hoping his mother didn't catch it but she looked at him with worry in her vibrant blue eyes the same eyes Ciel enhareted from his mother, he attempted to give her a reassuring smile but he knew it most likely didn't work on her she was a pretty smart women and could see through all of his lies, another reason he knew he couldn't hide his report card from his family, he turned away from her and took his seat at the table followed by his mother and then Vincent this was going to be a terrible dinner and Ciel knew it.

For awhile all you could hear at the table was forks hitting the plate until finally Rachel broke the tension in the room

"So ciel how was school today? Learn anything interesting?" Ciel could only roll his eyes at his mother for making it sound as if he were still in grade school, "It was fine and_" Ciel was cut off by his father

"I know you have your report card, Go and get it so I can see it," Ciel just sat there with his head down trying to prepare himself but was cut short when he heard his father scream now, he got up from his seat the table not even bothering to look at Vincent went to his room his legs felt like lead as he carried himself up the stairs to retrive his horrible grades but they seemed even heavier on the way back down to the dinning room. He was hesitant at giving his father his report card and almost opted to give it to his mother but he dismissed the thought knowing that it would only infuriate his father even more then he already was he gave the paper to his father and quickly sat down burying his face in his hands he didn't want to see the look of disgust on his fathers face as he looked at his grades, Ciel could feel the sweat that began to drip down his face knowing exactly that his father was going to scream at him and thats's exactly what happened next,

"Ciel what the fuck is this! I thought I told you that you needed to work harder!" Vincent screamed ciel could quickly feel the sting of tears that were threatening to come

"I...I'm not sure, or I mean..." The blue eyed boy could barely thread his thoughts together and he didn't dare to look up and face the anger that was in his fathers eyes he could already hear it laced in his voice, Rachel opted in staying out of the conversation knowing that there was no way she could get her husband to calm down due to failed attempts in the past she couldn't bare to stay in the room so she excused herself and decided to clean the kitchen she touched Ciels shoulder and left the area.

"How many times have I told you that you need to work harder in school and keep up your grades you are the next person in line to own this families company Ciel Phantomhive! I cannot have a worthless son like you runing my company into the ground!" with that Ciel lifted his head out of his hands and stood up placing his palms on the table in front of him,

"I'm worthless father!? Is that anything you should say to you only child! I don't even want to run the company I don't want to sit at a fucking desk all day and worry about which fucking toy is best for children!" Ciel screamed matching his fathers tone easily with his sadness being quickly replaced with anger, Vincent to stood up and rounded the table to face his son,

"You better watch your mouth when you are in this household, and you will run the Funtom Company wheather you want to or not because I say you will we will not disscuss this matter any further!" his father said in a quieter voice but the anger still in his voice, Ciel gritted his teeth no longer feeling the need to hold back his tears or anger,

"Fuck you and your stupid fucking company Vincent! I will not waste my time locked up in a room and I wil_" the boys screaming was quickly replaced with a loud slap one that made his mother run out of the kitchen feeling horrible for ever leaving them alone, He touched his face where his father had hit him and muttered "I fucking hate you" sadness and depression filling his voice as he ran away and locked himself in his room deciding not to stick around and listen to his parents arguing back and forth knowing very well his mother would give up fighting with his dad. Ciel quickly ran over to his desk and searched his drawer franticly searching for something that he had kept just in case something like this ever happened, with luck he found the razor blade that he kept hidden he was losing the battle within him and he finally surrendered to his demons and brought the blade across his arm screaming, crying but most of all apologizing to his aunt for breaking his promise which made him cry even harder. He quickly snapped out of it and realized what he was doing, He had relapsed after two years of being clean he had relapsed giving in to his demons, He let out a scream of frustration and cried until tears no longer fell from his eyes. Once he had finally calmed down he decided to call his friend.

"Hello" said a cheerful voice on the other line

"Alois you know what I want for my birthday?" Ciel replied without even saying hello the sadness still thick in his voice

"Ciel is everything okay, and no you never told me what you wanted remember?"

"Let's run away Alois you and me we can go to California where its warm forget our problems and this stupid town" Alois didn't say anything but he thought about it he didn't see why he couldn't run away its not like his drunken father would notice he was barely even home half the time, after a few moments of silence the blond replied

"When and where are going to meet?" Ciel smiled and gave the boy instructions and hung up.

"Happy Fucking 18th Birthday to me."


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of sexual abuse language and a reminder of how much of a dick Vincent was in the last chapter......and no Sebastian...
> 
> Disclaimer

Alois lie in his bed waiting for 3 o'clock to roll around, he had just recently gotten off the phone with his friend it seemed as though they had just made plans to run away from the small town in which they grew up, at first when Ciel had mentioned running away he thought the boy was joking until the blond boy heard a stifled sob coming from his friend then it was evident to him that something was wrong and Ciel was being serious according to what Ciel told him Vincent did not take his low grades very well thus ending with a harsh slap to the face which then caused his best friend to relapse. The blond then understood that they really needed to get out of there. The sky blue eyed boy slowly made his way off of his bed and began packing his things such as clothing and other things he deemed necessary when he heard things falling to the ground and two people laughing downstairs, he looked at the clock seeing what time is was,

'1:35 hmm you're home earlier then usual old man and I hear you've brought a friend tsk'

the blond thought to himself disgust planted on his face, its was the same thing almost every night his father would come home wasted out of his mind with some stranger he would fuck for what seemed like hours but these mysterious visitors would always be gone by the time Alois would wake up. But it wasn't always that way it was almost the same thing everynight his father would come home drunk all the time but he didn't always have a little friend with him so he would burst into Alois's room and play his filthy little "games" as his father liked to call them with him. The thought of that disgusting pig sent a chill down the boys spine,

'I'm glad you brought someone home with you tonight because I wont have to deal with your disgusting games,'

the boy pack the last of his things looking at the clock realizing it was time for him to leave he grabbed his car keys and hurried out the front door breathing the sweet smell of freedom without a single goodbye.

Ciel decided to take a shower to help him clear his mind that seemed to be racing sadly the start of the shower only brought him pain because the hot water stung his mutilated arms, but that aside he could barely wrap his mind around the fact that he was going to leave this hell hole, although he'd miss his mother dearly and couldn't imagine what his mother would feel like once he was gone, but regrettably he couldn't give two shits what affect his absence would do to Vincent in his eyes the man was dead to him. Ciel quickly dressed himself after his shower and packed a little he looked up at the clock realizing that it was already 2:30 am only a half hour and he'd leave this place for good to start a new life on his own, Alois was right his 18th birthday was a big deal. He finished packing with a few minutes left to spare he decided on writing a note telling his mother that he was sorry for leaving so suddenly and that he loved her and told Vincent to simply go and fuck himself. Pleased with what he wrote he left it in the kitchen on the island along with the last picture he and his family had taken together. He grabbed his keys and took one last look behind him and got in his car to go and meet Alois at their usual spot.

It had been an extremely long flight to California with the over excited blond seated next to him on the plane he couldn't seem to shut up about how excited he was to finally be leaving the cold weather behind him, Ciel was upset that they had to leave there cars behind they ended up parking them in a tow away zone, since they wouldn't need them anymore, plus there was no way in hell Ciel would sit in a car for two days with the blond he didn't want to be help responsible for the "disappearance" of the blond, it was already bad enough being stuck on a plane for 5 plus hours with him. Once they arrived they were to tired to call their land lord Tanaka and decided to stay in a hotel instead even though both of the young males were anxious to see the apartment they had gotten a great deal on it so they wondered if there was something wrong but at the moment all they could think about was sleep.

They arrived a the hotel where the decided they would talk about what they would do for money before they settled down to sleep,

"Well since I'm used to sweaty old men touching me I don't mind being a stripper so we can get cash faster and easier," the blond said as if it were nothing at all, Ciel had known of the blonds fathers past actions but he couldn't believe what his best friend had just said to him so all he could do was sit there dumbfounded so Alois spoke again,

"Listen I don't want you taint your soul the way mine has been I don't mind really, you can get a normal job as a waiter or something, I never really liked doing hard work anyways so this would be easier for me," this time the bluenette spoke up

"Alois Trancy I'd hate for you to do that, don't worry about it this was all my idea anyways to leave home therefore I can get a job you dont have to worry plus we still have money in our accounts so it shou-," Alois was quick to interrupt his friend before he could finish

"No Ciel! I refuse to let you do all the work it was my choice to come along with you and I'm not changing my mind!" Ciel let out a sigh of defeat he knew once the boy had his mind set on something he wasn't going to change his mind for anyone including his best friend,

"Well if that's the case then I shall be as stubborn as you and I will work with you, I refuse to let my best friend suffer a fate such as that on his own and I'm not changing my mind either, goodnight we have a lot of work to do in the morning which includes moving into our apartment and job searching" with that he shut off the light and turned onto his side fully ending the conversation leaving his best friend wide eyed and speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching Cirque Du Soleil: Worlds Away and that's kinda where my inspiration came from for this story so if you haven't seen it I suggest you watch it. Also there's a song that I wanted to use while a certain Aerialist is preforming you can listen it while reading to give you a wow effect if you want. Just simply look up Hands by Koda on youtube
> 
> Warnings:N/A
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji the music I only own the plot guys.

The boys were finally settled into their apartment, Earlier in the morning they checked out of there motel and motel and met with their landlord he was a friendly older man who didn't say much but he hadn't let them down when it came to their apartment they searched the place top to bottom and saw that none of it was damaged it was in perfect condition not it was both fully decorated and furnished which would allow them to save their money for when an emergency if one were to happen. Ciel decided to pick the largest bedroom that just so happened to be a beautiful royal blue the color of his eyes that he inherited from his mother it was also furnished with antique Victorian furniture the was haphazardly placed around the room which he made a mental note that would remind him to rearrange the room for it looked like the previous owner just bought placed and was to lazy to ever touch it again.

Once they were unpacked Ciel decided they should start getting the necessities,

"Well my dear Alois first things first its time for us to go out and get new phones with new contracts so nobody will be able to track us down and bring us back to that hell hole we so graciously ran away from"

Alois chuckled "I don't really think that old pervert really cares too much to come looking for me I doubt he even realizes I'm gone but hey a new phone is a new phone its not like I can get a new one everyday so I'm in, Oh maybe we can even look around for a bit and then find ourselves a place to strip!" the blond replied with the cheekiest grin he could muster as they both left their new home locking the door behind them to explore the new surroundings.

"Ahhhhh Ciiieeell, its sooo hot! I don't know much more I can take" Alois whined in a high pitch voice making Ciel cringe ever so slightly his friend had complained about the heat he was so excited to finally have for the past hour and a half Ciel kept suggesting they go back home but the blond kept insisting they stay out longer and keep on exploring, but the royal blue-eyed boy had enough of his friends whining and finally decided to drag him back to their apartment he didn't care if the blond was making a scene he was going to get out of the heat whether he liked it or not. When they were finally back home and out of the heat they began looking for a job, it felt like their search was taking years but they finally found a place called The Cage lucky for them the owner was looking for two youthful boys and that is exactly what they were. They called up the owner and got an interview at 5 o'clock that evening with a , they still had a few hours before they had to go so Alois thought it would be a good idea to give Ciel some pointers on how to act saucy,

"Listen Ciel I love you and all but, you have to get rid of the horrid frown on your face it'll make your customers feel uncomfortable plus is makes you look unattractive," The blue haired boy sat there and scowled even more and the insult which intrigued his friend to begin prodding and poking at his cheeks and trying to force a smile on his face eventually Ciel grew tired of his friend pinching at his face so he began swatting his friends hands away while mumbling something about stop acting like a child when that proved futile he pushed the blond away from him, Alois stumbled backwards and grabbed Ciel bringing him down as well both of the landing on the ground with a thud, the both sat there in silence until they broke out into uncontrollable laughter,

"I guess we are still children at heart!" Ciel said between laughs

"Yes we are and that smile that's on your face needs to stay there tonight when we go to our interview I know this isn't something you want to do or you will particularly enjoy but you need to keep smiling or we'll never get cash" Alois said with a smile and pushed the dark blue-eyed boy from him,

"now show me your moves and you can borrow some of my clothes so you'll look super cute tonight" The sky blue-eyed boy said to Ciel with his hand stretched out to help him up of the ground.

Ciel and Alois made their way to their new place of work while the blond had a huge grin on his face and was skipping down the side-walk Ciel's face was bright red and he was moving rather slowly,

"what is it Ciel your moves are great you'll do fine at this interview tonight!"

"Its not that, I look ridiculous Alois! plus I feel like someone is following us" Ciel said in an almost hushed toned if they were in fact being followed the only thing his friend could do was roll his eyes Ciel looked great he was wearing Alois's black short shorts with thigh high socks and combat boots and for a shirt he was wearing a black tank top over it was a dark blue off the shoulders t-shirt Alois on the other hand was in purple booty shorts with fish nets and combat boots with a white blouse and a green vest Ciel could only wonder why the boy would pick such a strange outfit but after being around him for so many years he learned to stop questioning him it was pointless.

When they finally arrived at The Cage they both went inside they were greeted by an overly excited blond man who they later found out was the owner,

"Hello my dear little Robin and my Blue Butterfly I am Aleister Chambers you must be the two who contacted me earlier, you both do in fact look the part but can you act the part? lets us begin our interview shall we then," both of the boys exchanged glances both of their looks said 'this man is absolutely crazy'. Alois was the first one to show Aleister how well he could do and the term well was an understatement Alois was fantastic they way he moved his body and hips to the tune of Opposites Attract by Paula Abdul was mesmerizing he was so good Ciel began to grow nervous and realized maybe he wasn't cut out for this, before he could turn around a leave the building his best friend was pushing him up on the stage telling him that he was going to do great Ciel gave the blond a smile and took a deep breath and waited for the music to start when he heard the soft tunes of Lullaby by The Curebegin to play he simply just began to move his body to the music and simply let it take over him before he knew it his performance was over with the room was silent until Alois let out a loud cheer and his new boss stood up and began to speak,

"That was absolutely marvelously breath-taking my Little Robin I'm very glad to welcome you both to The Cage I look forward to having you work here you both start tomorrow we open at 10 I expect to see you here at 9:30 sharp tomorrow!" Both boys looked at one another and smiled even though they would be dancing exotically for a bunch of strangers it was better than having no job at all. They said goodbye to Aleister and walked out of the building they were both talking excitedly with one another when they heard this strange laughing,

"heheheheeee, you boys seem awfully young to be out this late," a strange man with long grey hair he was dressed in all black had light green eyes with glasses and long black finger nails the man also seemed to be holding a stack of flyers what they were advertising was unknown to the boys

"Well you seem awfully creepy, and FYI we aren't that young we're old enough to be out and about!" Alois replied rather uncomfortable that this man had approached them, Ciel sat there silent and realized he had seen this man while they were making their way to their interview he knew they were being followed but why was this man following them? He couldn't wrap his head around it unless he was just some old pervert that wanted to whisk them away, finally Ciel spoke up

"Who are you and why have you been following us? you have 30 seconds to explain or I'm calling the cops" The strange man laughed again Ciel gave him a confused looked and was about to walk away when the laughing man spoke once more,

"Hehe you seem I am the Undertaker and I just so happen to be the master of Cirque Du Démon I do apologize for giving you both a fright hehe but here please do take one of these flyers the show starts at 7:30 we hope to see you there hehehe" with that the man who called himself the undertaker walked away laughing leaving both boys dumbfounded.

"Oh Ciel we have to go! I love Circus's I haven't been to one in so long it'll be fun!" Alois said begging his friend to let them go

"I don't know, that guy seemed rather sketchy I don't trust it" Ciel replied taking off Alois's shorts and putting on his black skinnies instead, the blond let out a sigh and pulled out his phone and looked upCirque Du Démon and found an official web page he showed his friend triumphantly with a large grin,

"Seee its real not we're going to go and have some fun tonight! who knows maybe we'll find ourselves some gorgeous circus clowns!" Ciel gave up and finished getting ready it was obvious that he would be forced to go whether he wanted to or not he looked at Alois seeing that he was still dressed in the attire that he wore during his interview,

"Uh aren't you going to change or are you seriously going to go out like that?" the blue haired boy asked, His friend just shrugged and politely told him no and walked out the door Ciel sighed and quickly followed suit locking the door behind him.

"Welcome all to the one and only Cirque Du Démonhow is everyone this fine evening? Are you all ready for an extraordinary performance by our highly trained acrobats animal tamers magicians and more? Well please sit back and let yourselves escape because here we are simply one hell of a circus!" The ring master also known as the undertaker said as he exited the ring the lights went off and what sounded to be soothing tones of Indian music began to play and the spotlights began to light up, both boys were in complete awe as Elephants that were in elegant colorful costumes adorned in glittering jewels as they came in and began to parade around the ring while two Indian men on with purple hair the other with white came out behind dressed traditional but just as equally as vibrant as the elephants costumes, they soon began to make the elephants do different tricks the entire crowd was amazed with the whole performance the trainers even danced along with the elephants, Ciel and Alois both thought if that was just the first act they couldn't imagine what would the rest of the performance's be like.

Alois glanced at his friend and saw that he was completely enthralled in the new act, A blond man was juggling several flame throwers and even managed to lite his cigarette that just hung from his mouth,

"Aren't you glad we came Ciel you seem to be enjoying yourself " The blond said with a normal smile for once Ciel smiled back nodding his head, to be quite frank Alois was just as happy they decided to come and see the circus it reminded him of his mother she would always bring him to see the circus when it came to town it was when he was the happiest and when his mother died he never went again because his father was too much of an alcoholic to do anything for Alois. Being at the circus with his friend allowed him to embrace the freedom and happiness he had long since forgotten once more. The blond was so wrapped up in his thoughts he ended missing two of the acts according to Ciel a woman with maroon hair and glasses who seemed really clumsy at first ended up being able to spin expensive dishes while walking across a tightrope, the other one was a small blond boy who had unbelievable strength and was lifting things 4x his size. Alois finally snapped out of his thoughts and saw a tall man with ebony hair and glasses dressed in a black shirt that wasn't fully buttoned at the top and black dress pants next to him was a white haired women dressed in a sparkling blue dress, The light blue eyed boy didn't care much for the women he couldn't stop looking at the mysterious magician he payed full attention to the mans act,

"As you can see I have just cut my assistant in half, I have put her back together but I'm going to need a volunteer from the audience for my next trick to give Miss Annafellows a much needed rest" The magician known as Claude said as he eyed the people who were raising their hands but he wasn't interesting in calling any of them his eyes finally locked onto a strangely dressed blond boy Claude pointed at him and Alois's heart stopped

"Go you idiot that handsome man wants you to be his assistant" Ciel said as he pushed his friend off the bleachers, Alois couldn't even feel his feet moving but he knew he was in motion some how his face grew hot and he knew it was cherry red when he finally reached the man known as Claude he realized the man had beautiful amber colored eyes that he got lost in,

"Hello your highness and what is your name?" the gorgeous man said to him, Alois finally managed to speak his name and helped the man with his final trick.

Once was threw the undertaker appeared once again and began to speak,

"Hello ladies and demons I'm sorry to say that the next act is the final one for the night but of course we have saved the best for last please give your full and undivided attention to our magnificant aerialist Sebastian Michaelis!" once again the room went black and calming music began to play(the song I was talking about you can play it now its called Hands by Koda) as a spotlight made its way up to a man with raven hair and pale skin in black tights he gave a slight wave as he jumped of his pedestal holding onto two black silk ropes and began to spin around graciously to the music playing, he seemed almost completely weightless as he continued on with his act eventually he got the ropes to stop spinning and he managed to flip himself upside down by wrapping each one around his legs he held himself there for a few minuets before he managed to unwrap each leg one at a time and having himself hang there with the silk rope around his abdomen, he began pumping his legs to get the himself moving again, Ciel was completely speechless the whole thing was beautiful each movement swift and graceful moving along with the music playing he could only wonder if that's what he looked like while he was performing for , it was all so enchanting the way Sebastian moved freely and without error the whole thing almost brought him to tears it was so moving. As Sebastian's act was coming close to an end he landed on the ground nearest to Ciel and grabbed him by the hand and kissed it Ciel looked at the mans blood red eyes and he couldn't find himself to look away, until Sebastian backed away jumping into the air catching flight once again on his silk ropes gliding and spinning until finally he was back on the ground and he gave a bow as the spotlight shut off. The audience stood up and clapped at the mesmerizing performance's,

"hehehe thank you all for coming please do come again we will always be waiting for you here at the Cirque!" the undertaker said almost eyeballing Ciel and Alois he had plans for them and it didn't involve the boys working at The Cage he knew they had potential to become part of his talented crew, The Undertaker knew that some how he wouldn't have to force the boys to come back tomorrow magic happened tonight perhaps even fate he knew they'd be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys if you're reading this that means you made it through another fairly late chapter of CDD I'm sorry for not posting regularly but after my trip I will try and get out chapter 5! please leave a review tell me how much you loved or hated it or simply just tell me of any errors that I didn't catch!
> 
> See you all soon!
> 
> Songs: Lullaby- The Cure (I suggest you listen to it)
> 
> Opposites Attract-Paula Abdul
> 
> Hands-Koda


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Last chapter i wrote before I just dropped it but i intend on picking it up again soon since i have free time and my writing skills have improved//
> 
> AN: Hellooooooo I didn't make you guys wait very long now did I! (Ha-ha jk) I'm really sorry about putting this story off I've just be really busy and also I feel like my writing isn't good enough, but I need to stop thinking like that because I know I'm doing my best. Well enjoy some more Cirque!
> 
> Warnings: Some reminders of that ass hole named Vincent attempted murder? Possibly some trigger warnings homophobia Mean girls adaptation.(it's a good movie)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters I do own this plot though also I own none of the music I'm going to mention (which you can listen to if you'd like!)

'No son of mine is going to be a Fag! it is absolutely disgusting'

'I'll just runaway then you'll never find me! I'll be sure of it!'

'HAHA CIEL YOU WILL NEVER RUN AWAY FROM ME I WON'T ALLOW IT EVEN IF YOU DO MAKE IT OUT OF THIS HOUSE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN...' Vincent moved closer to his son grabbed him by his neck and slammed him against the wall whispering his final threat 'and I will punish you horribly I will make certain that you learn your lesson if you leave this estate' the grip around Ciel's neck tightened he could barely breath, all around him things began to become blurry all he could hear was his father's horrid laugh..

"NOOOOO," Ciel screamed as he woke up drenched in sweat from such a terrible nightmare/flashback 'why am I even thinking about that ass hole he's nothing to me' the boy looked at his arm he could see that some of the cuts were starting to heal some would even leave scars the thought alone made him feel worse he could feel tears beginning to prick his eyes but held them back, Ciel looked at the clock seeing it was noon, He decided he might as well wake up and take a shower there was no sense in thinking about his past and laying in bed now he had other things to do today, in fact today was his first day of work and he was in need of some new clothing. Ciel walked out of his bedroom and walked across the hall to Alois's room, He knew there was no way he going shopping for work clothes by himself plus he knew his friend would be helpful when it came to 'sexy' clothing, Ciel barged through the blonds door and jumped on his bed, like a child on Christmas would do to its parents,

"Wakey, wakey loser we're going shopping!" Ciel said jumping up and down on the boy's bed until the blond grabbed his friend's leg pulling him down onto the bed,

"You need to stop watching Mean Girls and wake me up like a normal human being would." Alois said groggily, Ciel smiled obviously proud of his work he got up off the bed and told his friend he had 15 minutes to get ready or he'd come back and wake him up in the worse way possible, The blond threw a pillow at which the blue haired boy dodged easily and walked out of the room entering the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Both boys were walking back to their apartment after a long shopping trip Alois as cheery as ever while Ciel had something else on his mind he was able to push his dream from this morning out of his head but he couldn't stop thinking of Sebastian he wanted so desperately to see the talented man once again 'maybe I should go back tonight an..' The boy was quickly pulled from his thoughts when his blond friend grabbed his arm and pulled him back,

"Jesus Ciel! you almost walked right into traffic!" Ciel quickly snapped back to reality had his mind been that occupied by a man he hadn't even talked to only seen and touched by for only a few brief moments,

"Alois we need to go back to the Cirque tonight." The blond looked at his friend confused and then his signature smile spread across his face,

"Oh but Ciel dear I thought you didn't want to go to the circus in the first place, unless a dashing raven haired male is your reasoning for going back" his friend replied as he kept his grin, Ciel could only blush and turn his face away and softly replied with a yes to be honest Alois also wanted to go back and see the man known as Claude who picked him to be his assistant,

"No need to get all bashful I really want to go back as well, but we work tonight it's not like we can just skip out of it, it's our first day" Alois replied I mean they couldn't afford to get fired on the first day they both knew that they needed their jobs in order to survive on their own he took one look at his friend and saw that he was thinking the same thing,

"Wait a second, Alois isn't there an afternoon show?" Alois pulled out his phone and typed in the website address for the circus and looked at the dates and times of the shows that week smiling he showed Ciel that the Cirque Du Demon did in fact have an afternoon show at 2:30, the dark blue eyed teen was ecstatic he would be able to see Sebastian once again he checked the time on his friends phone seeing that it was almost 2 he grabbed his friends hand and quickly pulled him in the direction of the cirque he wasn't going to miss it for the world.

"Yes sir, hehehe of course I'll keep a close eye on him hehehe…anything for an old friend…oh he'll be back I can already feel it…until next time hehehe" with one last chuckle the man known as undertaker hung up the phone grinning, he got up from his chair and went looking for two pasty raven haired men. Sebastian and Claude were as usual bickering with one another about whose turn it was to practice this caused Undertaker to go into hysterics,

"Hahahaha, you boys are the same as always but stop your fighting for a few and come here I have something I need you both to do I got a call from a dear friend of ours I need you guys to look after two people who are close to him and seeing as though you both are already acquainted with them this will be much easier to do!" both Claude and Sebastian looked at one another it had been awhile since they heard from Undertakers old friend or at least when it came something like this both men listened to what Undertaker had to say and agreed as soon as he described what these boys looked like, neither of them thought they'd see the boys again, out of the both of them however Sebastian was the most excited to see the boy with midnight blue hair his dark blue eyes that reminded him of the night sky, noticing that Sebastian was busy day dreaming Claude took the opportunity to swiftly slap his friend across the face bringing him back to reality, while Claude smiled at his actions Sebastian scowled which caused their elder to laugh

"Okay boys knock it off here's what I need you to do tonight—" before he could finish Claude cut him off,

"Tonight? But we have a performance tonight!" the undertaker smiled

"No need to worry I have Snake and Dagger filling in for you guys tonight so everything should be just fine hehehe," after seeing that both men we satisfied he told them of what they were to do.

Ciel kept looking himself over in the mirror in the dressing room he wasn't too comfortable wearing such skimpy clothing his outfit for his first night of work consisted of extremely short dark blue and black checkered shorts with a thin studded black belt his shirt was almost similar to the one he wore the day he "applied" except this time it was a blue off the shoulder shirt with a black tank top underneath, as for his feet he simply had ribbons that started from his ankle that went up his calf and almost reached his thighs Ciel sighed knowing that it was better than having nothing but his undergarments on, which would happen and he was not looking forward to such a thing, he topped it off with a black scarf and a navy blue hoodie and put on a little bit of make-up he could barely recognize himself but there was no way he was going to let Alois do this stuff on his own after he let out another sigh he went to go find his friend once he found him Ciel was suddenly grateful for his outfit once again Alois was in crazy elaborate clothing it looked like a j-pop singer and a porn star teamed up to make a clothing line,

"Ciel my dear it looks like a bunch of scene kids ganged up on you! Why so dark?" Alois asked his friend the blue haired boy simply rolled his eyes and replied

"Well at least I don't look like I jumped out of some crazy fetish hentai," Alois put up both of his hands in defeat and ended the conversation with a simple touché both of them laughed and waited for their boss Aleister who made a huge un-necessary fuss over how cute they both were

"You guys look absolutely great especially you my sweet little robin," he grabbed Ciel's hand and kissed it this sent shivers up his spine and not good ones, he wasn't too fond of their boss the man seemed crazy and his actions seemed a little too over exaggerated then again it could just be in his head,

"Alrighty then everyone please get ready we open in 3!" Aleister warned everyone and they quickly got into their normal work mindsets Ciel took a deep breath and sat in the back and waited for the place to open as soon as he heard the loud music that flowed through the entire club he put his head down and mentally asked himself what he got himself into.

The Cage had plenty of different rooms and each of these rooms had stages including the small ones for "private parties" unlike the small rooms the larger "performance" areas didn't have doors there were several of these areas including a large main stage for popular performers and new comers and Ciel was glad that he would only have to be on this stage once lucky for him Alois went first, Aleister introduced Alois using the ridiculous nickname Butterfly, Ciel hugged his friend and the speakers began to play If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears Ciel only rolled his eyes at his friends choice in music.  
Alois began to strut up the catwalk to beat of the music as he reached the pole he took the silly purple crop top as seductively as he could throwing it off to the side not seeing were it went as he began to climb the pole as he did a 180 he caught sight of a man with amber eyes and raven hair he almost froze but he continued to move to the music and strip trying to look as sexy as he possibly men and women, mostly men, were trying to get closer to this sky blue eyed boy , Claude felt a strange feeling surge through his body seeing people swarm him even coming close to touching him he was glad when he heard the song had ended, Alois finished grabbing his cash and realized he couldn't go warn Ciel that Sebastian and Claude were there he only hopped his friend wouldn't notice Sebastian, Alois walked into the dressing room he was almost dressed when one of the dancers told him someone wanted to see him in a private room. Ciel took a deep breath as he listened to Aleister,

"Now it's time for our second new employee our feisty kitten, Ciel made sure that his boss called him that rather than sweet little robin He pulled up his hood as Nightlife by IAMX began to flow the speakers he took a final deep breath and let the rhythm take over his body he began to relax and pulled his hood down once the beat dropped, then began to slowly unzip the hoodie letting it fall off his shoulders inch by inch all the while moving his hips in swift clean motions he carefully let the hoodie fall to the floor and began to strut up the catwalk lifting his shirt in a slow teasing manner, Sebastian watched Ciel carefully from afar he was in awe of how smooth each move was the boy didn't hesitate as he looked around he realized more people began to enter the room Sebastian quickly got up from where he was sitting and moved closer to the stage, the now shirtless Ciel took off his scarf and wrapped it around a random man's neck not even bothering to see who it was he could always buy another one, pulling off his belt he got on all fours and began move his legs in and out grinding on the ground and moving forward to the music he then stood up and began to undo his pants he took them off slowly and seductively leaving him only wearing his skimpy blue underwear and the black ribbons on his legs he finished at the pole since he was quite strong and flexible he was able to hold himself up on the pole upside down as the song ended he slowly slid down the pole bowing as the song ended, he picked up his earnings and went to go get dressed in his second outfit so he could entertain people,

"Ciel my boy that was splendid you did wonderful you are going to be great for business! Oh also you have a private party to go to so hurry up don't keep him waiting he's in the midnight room and good work!" Aleister praised Ciel who didn't really care for his praise he also wasn't looking forward to this "private party" either he could only imagine what kind of man was waiting for him probably fat and smelly he quickly got ready and headed towards the midnight room he opened the door only to see a man with crimson eyes holding a scarf

"Excuse me but I believe this belongs to you kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo what will happen and yes I'm sorry this far over due but like I said before I wasn't confident enough but you know what writing makes me happy and I will continue to do what makes me happy! Sorry about Alois's strip dance thing idunno I love that little guy to death but Ciel is so much more fun! Also who else is excited for Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus?! This time I'm not going to make any promises about when my next update will be because frankly I never stick to them but I will tell you the Cirque will go on even if it takes me 20 years to finish it (it won't but you catch my drift) anyways until next time my dears
> 
> -Crunk
> 
> Songs used
> 
> If You Seek Amy-Britney Spears
> 
> Nightlife –IAMX
> 
> Its good music people so check it out.
> 
> //from here on out its all new stuff no more 15 y/o me who has no idea what they're writing//


	6. Not an update

So this isn't an update, I'm very sorry I know its been a really long time but I've been busy with my personal life but soon I'll be able to update again because I have more free time, so I'll be updating CDD and Painful Silence perhaps in a week or 2  
Thank you for all of the positive feedback and compliments  
Stay filthy my friends  
-Crunk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through this crappy chapter  
> It gets better i promise


End file.
